Why, I'm Speechless!
by Turtlegirl5
Summary: Greetings, Agent. Your mission today is to read this story to find out why Perry is talking, why Doofenshmirtz is helping his nemesis, and how Phineas and Ferb know about 'Agent P'.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Perry the Platypus flew through a window to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He landed gracefully in front of the evil scientist, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Perry the Platypus, I don't really have any evil plans today. I was up all night trying to think of a good invention, but I couldn't come up with anything. This morning though I got the idea. I hate it when you're always the strong, silent type. I mean I really want to know sometimes what's on your mind or what that noise that you make means," Dr. D explained.

Perry made his platypus noise.

"Yes, that one! So, I've come up with this invention! To make you talk! It's not really an evil plan because I didn't really get to think things through on what to do with it, or how it's going to affect the Tri-state area. Since I just finished, why don't I try it on you now?"

Perry gave him a worried expression.

"Oh don't worry, Perry the Platypus, it won't hurt me a bit." Doofenshmirtz aimed the laser gun-looking invention towards the platypus. He pressed the button. A beam of light shot out. Perry ducked. The light bounced off a nearby mirror and rebounded back to Perry.

Perry lay on the ground. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head.

"Well, did it work? Say something, Perry the Platypus."

Perry shrugged and shook his head. Doofenshmirtz went up to him and pinched his arm.

"OW!" Perry cried. Perry slapped his hands over his mouth.

"What was that?" Dr. D said.

"Wait! This voice! Is coming out of my own mouth!?" Perry gasped. He ran to the mirror and watched as the words matched up with his lips. The platypus' new voice didn't sound too deep or too high. It sounded bold. It sounded like a voice that would come out of a hero.

Perry looked terrified.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, "I don't see what the big problem is, I mean being able to talk isn't such a bad thing."

"Yes, but I liked it when I could state comments out loud about people and no one could understand me. That I could say my thoughts aloud and no one could tell what I was talking about," Perry said.

"It's called, 'thinking', Perry the Platypus. It's where you talk inside your head," Doofenshmirtz said.

"But it's just not cute!"

Dr. D pulled out a pen and paper and said, "You know, I should write a book about this. The Meaning of 'G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g': Speaking to the Platypus."

"It was a little irritating at times, but I kind of liked it when people would look at me and say how cute I was especially when I made the 'G-' 'G-' I can't even make the noise anymore! Change me back, Doctor! Please!!!" Perry cried.

"Sheesh. You're even more annoying when you can talk. Hmm… Let me think. Helping my nemesis? I don't know, Perry the Platypus. I mean it was your cuteness that made me lose my date that one time. And that other time when I was trying to bust you. And that other time. Plus, you almost hit me with a car!"

"I never hit you with a car."

"Well, you did in my mind."

"Please! Dr. Doofenshmirtz! Now that I can't make the noise anymore, they might take me to the vet. And if they find out I can talk who knows what they'll do to me!" Perry begged.

Doofenshmirtz looked down at Perry and said, "You _are_ more annoying when you can talk and the crying and begging? This is so unlike you. *sighs* I can't believe I'm saying this, but I guess I can attempt to help you. Unfortunately, this is the one time I did not put a reverse switch on my invention, so I'm going to need to come up with something else."

"Oh thank you, Doofenshmirtz!"

Dr. D got to work. He came up with a round gadget.

"Let's see if this one will work," he said. He aimed the invention at Perry and zapped him.

"Well, did it work?"

Perry opened his mouth and out came a, "_Meow_!" Perry covered his mouth.

"Ooh. That's not right. Let me try again."

This next gadget looked like a jigsaw puzzle piece. Perry jumped as the beam hit him.

"Perry the Platypus, speak!" Doofenshmirtz said.

Perry opened his mouth again. This time, out came a, "_Bonjour_?"

"You speak French? I always wanted to speak French. Now here's another reason for me to hate you, Perry the Platypus!"

Next, when Perry opened his mouth he came out with an opera singing voice. Then, a southern accent. Then, a lion's roar, scary voice, old voice, robot voice, chipmunk voice, and then dolphin!

Perry grabbed the original invention and zapped himself.

"Enough! Oh please, you can make giant robots, laser guns, flying vehicles, and even cities on top of inner-tubes, but you can't make a simple gadget to give me my platypus voice back!?"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I'm sorry, Perry the Platypus. Let me try again."

"No! This is causing me serious burns to the throat. You've done enough. I guess I'll just have to live my life as a not-so-cute-sounding platypus."

Perry headed home sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Perry sat in the yard looking down at his webbed feet.

"What am I going to do?" he said to himself. Just then, Phineas and Ferb came out into the yard.

Phineas gasped, "Whoa! Perry were you just talking?!"

Perry stood up and said, "No I wasn't! Oh! I spoke again." Perry looked up and noticed that his hat was still on. He quickly pulled it off and hid it behind his back. The boys got closer.

"Wow! That is so cool! Ferb, we've got a talking platypus!" Phineas exclaimed. "Cool hat by the way, Perry. Where'd you get it and when did you learn to talk?"

Perry put his hat back on and sighed. "It's a long a painful story." Just then, the thought came to him. Perry's eyes lit up. "Wait! Phineas, Ferb! I think you can help me!"

"Sure, Perry. We'd love to help! What do you need?"

Perry started, "Well, I guess I have to start from the very, very beginning."

***

Phineas stood up and said, "Wow. What a story."

Perry said, "Well, remember, this is all just a- uh- a crazy dream! And if you help me and go back to bed soon after, you'll wake up and this will all be over with."

Phineas said, "Cool. So let me get this straight one last time to make sure I got this." Phineas took a deep breath and said, "So you're really a secret agent that has an agency underground where your job is to stop some evil scientist guy by the name of Dr. Doofenshmirtz in his evil schemes to take over the Tri-state area. That's why you disappear all the time. So just today, you went to Doofenshrmitz Evil Incorporated, also known as D.E.I, to stop Doofenshmirtz from any evil plans that he may have had today, but it turns out he didn't have any evil plans today, but he did have an evil invention that made you speak human English. He tried to reverse it, but it didn't work so you came home thinking that you would spend the rest of your life as a not-so-cute-sounding-platypus. Finally, we showed up said you were talking, you denied it, we complimented on your hat, you sighed, came up with the idea to come to us for help, and then you told us your story."

"That is correct, but remember this is all just a dream!" Perry reinsured.

Phineas turned to his dear brother and said with a smile, "Ferb, I know what we're gonna dream today."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Phineas and Ferb got right to work. Their sister, Candace, looked out the window of her room.

"What are those two doing now?" she muttered to herself. She raced outside and saw the two putting together some sort of small gadget.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Phineas answered simply, "Hey, Candace. You're in our dream too! We're trying to get Perry's 'G-g-g-g-g' back."

Candace turned to look at Perry who was laid back against the tree watching all the action.

"What dream? What did you do to him!? Where did he get the hat?" Candace said.

Perry stood up on his hind legs. This shocked Candace. He slowly said, "Okay, Candace. Now before you freak out, I just want to-"

Candace's voice shook as she said, "H-how do you know my name? Why are you talking!? You're a platypus, you don't do much! What's with the hat!? AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Candace started running around in circles screaming, "DEMON PLATYPUS! DEMON PLATYPUS! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Perry gracefully leapt up onto Candace's shoulders grabbed her arms, flipped around and held her hands behind her back.

"Okay. Take a deep breath. Calm down," he said gently. Candace breathed frantically in a panting motion. Perry let go of her.

"Whoa. Now that was cool," Phineas said.

"Now let me explain, Candace. I…"

Perry explained the whole story. Candace looked overwhelmed at the whole thing.

"So you're really a secret agent?" Candace breathed.

"Yes, but remember, this all just a crazy dream. Once you go to bed, you'll wake up from it and it will all be over with," Perry stated.

"So this is a dream huh? Let me just test it first."

Candace ran down the street. She stopped at one of the houses and rang the doorbell. Jeremy opened the door.

"Hey, Candace. What's up?" he asked kindly. Candace tried to look her sweetest. She clutched her hands together and stretched her arms downward.

"So, Jeremy," she started. "Was there anything you wanted to ask me?"

"Um, I don't think so," Jeremy said looking confused.

"Are you sure? Something important?" Candace batted her eyelashes.

Jeremy shook his head. "But if you-"

Candace slammed the door in his face and ran back up the street and into her yard.

"Hah! This is not a dream! If it were a dream, Jeremy would have asked me to marry him. Do you know what this means?" Candace proclaimed. Perry blinked a couple of times.

"It means you'll grow old and live alone in an apartment with a bunch of cats and be single for the rest of your life because you can't get a job and your breath smells bad?" Perry asked.

Candace gasped and covered her mouth.

"You know, I'm glad you guys are getting rid of his voice after all," she said with a muffled voice. She took her hand off her mouth.

"No. It means that you are so BUSTED, Perry the Platypus! I'm calling Mom!" Candace shouted. She ran back inside the house. She dialed the number.

"Mom!" she yelled.

"I'm at the grocery store, Candace. I can't come home right now to see whatever Phineas and Ferb are doing this time," her mom said.

"But it's not Phineas and Ferb this time, Mom! It's Perry! He's talking! Here, I'll explain later! Just hurry up!" Candace cried.

"Okay, Honey. I'll see you soon." Her mom hung up.

Outside, Phineas and Ferb were still hard at work. Phineas said, "You know, Perry. Being a secret agent and a pet that supposedly doesn't do much is pretty neat. It's like the best of both worlds, isn't it? Hey, that gives me an idea for a song."

Ferb started a beat.

**(I do not own the tune or idea of song, just changed lyrics).**

_You get the get the jet plane out back._

_Parachutes, gadgets, work undercover,_

_Yea, being secret it can be kind of fun_

_Cause it's you and no one ever discovers_

_In some way you're just like all those pets_

_But secretly you're a spy-y-y-y-y! Shhhh!_

_He gets the best of both worlds! _

_From just lying around,_

_To saving the whole town_

_He gets the best of both worlds_

_Mix it all together and _

_you know he's got the best of both worlds!_

"Take it, Perry!" Phineas sang. Perry stared at him.

"You know, I'm not much of a singer let alone a talker. I also don't want you shouting my secret to the whole world."

"We don't have microphones though and I thought this was all just a dream."

"Um- it is, but trouble can happen in dreams too."

"Oh. Well, just sing the last part really quick. Keep up that beat, Ferb," Phineas directed.

Perry slowly sang,

You mix it all together

_(Phineas) Oh yeah!_

_It's a whole lot better_

_when you know I've got the best of both worlds!_

Perry smiled.

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?" Phineas said.

"No. Actually it was kind of fun. Yes. But don't ever make me do it again," Perry said.

"Deal."

Ferb put in, "Doesn't that song sound awfully familiar to you?"

"No, not really," Phineas said.

**Oh, and thankies for the reviews, guys. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Perry looked over the two boys' shoulders.

"Is it done yet?"

"Almost. And… now! Ta-da!" Phineas held out his arms in a presenting way. Ferb held up the invention. It looked like a hair drier with a bunch of weird wires sticking out of it.

Phineas explained, "We just need to flip the switch and it will give you your 'Gg-g-g-g' noise back."

"That's fantastic!" exclaimed Perry.

"Lets give it a go," suggested Phineas. The two brothers stood back and took aim at the platypus. Right when Ferb was about to flip the switch, a hole opened up under Perry and he disappeared down a chute.

Phineas cried, "Hey, where's Perry?"

As Perry slid down the chute, he said, "Aw 'shoot'. No pun intended."

"Maybe we should go after him, Ferb. C'mon." Phineas and Ferb jumped into the hole after him.

Perry landed in the agency. Major Monogram's picture was on the screen.

"Sorry Agent P, for the inconvenience, but Doofenshmirtz said he has a little surprise for you. I'm not quite sure what it is, so be on your toes."

Perry said, "I don't really have time for this right now. I have to-"

Just then, Phineas and Ferb appeared behind him.

Major Monogram looked utterly confused. He said, "Agent P, you're talking!? What are the boys doing here!? What's going on!?"

"I'll explain later! Phineas, Ferb, get out of here! I don't want you to get hurt!" Perry said.

"But we want to help you, Perry," Phineas said.

"Yes, but you did help me already. You built that thing to give me my platypus voice back. Please guys. Doofenshmirtz is a bad man. Well sometimes- kind of. Anyway, it's too dangerous. Now I need to see what this 'surprise' is and destroy all the voice changing inventions he made so that this doesn't happen again. You two need to go out the back entrance," Perry explained.

Perry got into his car and drove off to D.E.I. Little did he know that Phineas and Ferb had followed him.

Once Perry got into the elevator, he had figured out that the two boys had followed him in one of the other motorized vehicles he had at the agency.

"What part of 'It's too dangerous' do you not understand?" Perry said.

"Well, we were going to leave," Phineas began. "But we noticed you forgot your bag of gadgets so we wanted to bring it to you."

Perry said, "I never forget anything. I didn't bring it because I didn't need it."

"Oh. Well, we're here now."

Perry shook his head.

"Okay, you can stay, but to make sure that you're safe, I'll put you guys in this evil-proof bubble." Perry took out a bottle from the bag and blew a bubble, keeping Phineas and Ferb inside.

They rode up to the top floor. Perry kicked the door open. Dr. Doofenshmirtz turned around.

"There you are Perry the Platypus. I've got a present for you." Doofenshmirtz pulled out a gadget that was shaped like a star.

"I think this could be the one to give you your platypus voice back," Doofenshmirtz said.

"Who's that behind you in the bubble?" Doofenshmirtz said.

"Whatever you do, don't hurt them. They're just children," Perry said.

"Oh my goal isn't to hurt children, only you. Now let's try this invention out." Dr. D aimed the star towards the platypus and pressed the button.

"Say something, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz shouted.

Perry opened his mouth and said, "Hello? Testing, one- two- three, testing." Perry's eyes widened. His voice sounded like a teenage girl's.

Phineas and Ferb giggled behind him.

Perry cried, "Omigod! This is just, like sad. Ya know? I mean, like totally. I can't believe that- What are you laughing at?"

Doofenshmirtz snickered, "Oh, I'm sorry Perry the Platypus. It's just that you sound like Platypus Barbie. It's hilarious!"

"Oh whatever!" Perry walked over to a box with all the voice changing gadgets in it and zapped himself with the human voice one.

"What I was saying was that I think it's absolutely pathetic that you've tried dozens of times to come up with an invention to change my voice back and they've all been failures! But these two boys tried once and they got it right off the bat! What kind of scientist are you!?" Perry cried.

"Um… An evil one." Doofenshmirtz said.

"More like a stupid one," Perry muttered to himself.

"Hey! I heard that!" Dr. D said.

"Oh, did that come out of my mouth? I am so sorry," Perry said sarcastically.

"You're going to eat those words, Perry the Platypus." Dr. D went to the box and pulled out as many of the voice changing gadgets as he could hold. He shot Perry with the star-shaped one.

"Oh, it's like totally on now!" Perry declared.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back at the house, Candace paced back and forth waiting for her mother to come home.

"C'mon, Mom! Hurry up," she said to herself. She looked out the window and noticed that the three were gone.

"Hey! Where did those three twerps go? Darn it! I need to find them or I'll be busted! Uh-oh! That's not good! Why am I talking to myself?" Candace raced outside in search of her brothers and pet.

Meanwhile at the D.E.I, Doofenshmirtz was attempting to zap Perry the Platypus with all that he had.

"Hold still, Perry the Platypus!" Dr. D shrieked. Perry flipped and tumbled avoiding all the blasts.

"Oh sure. Now you're going to act all cool. You should have seen him this morning. He was begging and pleading, it was so unlike him," Dr. D said.

Ferb explained, "Perhaps it was a side-effect to the vocal changes. Occasionally, the vocals can affect the brain. Or it could have been just fear, shock, or any other natural emotion."

Doofenshmirtz said, "Hey, aren't you kids a little young to-"

At the same moment, Doofenshmirtz was saying this, Perry had aimed one of his gadgets at the scientist and zapped him. Doofenshmirtz opened his mouth and said, "Mooooo!"

"Yes, yes we are," Phineas said simply.

"That's like, weird. I don't remember you like, making that one," Perry said being reminded that he still had the teenage girl's voice. Perry zapped himself with the human English voice gadget and then Dr. D for his mooing was becoming a nuisance.

"That's because I tried making a few more after you left. Sadly, they were all failures still," Doofenshmirtz explained. Dr. D zapped Perry.

Perry opened his mouth and made a dolphin noise. He pointed his gadget, not at the scientist, but at one of the gadgets that the scientist was holding and blasted it out of his arms.

"Hey, no fair, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz shrieked.

The invention flew up, bounced off the ceiling and landed in front of Perry. Perry stomped on it as hard as he could and it broke. He also zapped him self with the human voice ray again. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tried to zap him again, but Perry ducked long enough for the beam to bounce off a mirror and hit Doofenshmirtz. This time Dr. D said, "Perry the Platypus? Je ne suis pas- Ooh! Je peux parle francais! C'est fantastique!"

Dr. D danced around happily. Perry found this as the perfect opportunity to get that remote. He ran towards Doofenshmirtz, jumped up, and slapped it out of Doofenshmirtz's hand. Perry crushed this one as well.

Phineas called from the bubble by the door, "Go Perry!"

As Perry destroyed more and more of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's gadgets, he would destroy the ones in his own arms as well. Perry zapped Doofenshmirtz with one of his own and Dr. D opened his mouth a clucked. Perry looked amused, but this was no time to just point and laugh at someone.

Phineas whispered to Ferb, "You know, Ferb. I wanted to wait, but now might be nice. After all, Perry is dodging everything that's coming after him."

Ferb nodded and took out their gadget. He aimed it at Perry through the bubble and launched it. The light came out and missed Perry by just a hair and hit Doofenshmirtz instead.

He opened his mouth to speak and out came the platypus chirping noise. Doofenshmirtz looked shocked. Perry half-smiled. He knew it had come from his loving owners.

Phineas looked at the gadget they had made.

"Oh. Ferb, remind me next time to give the battery a longer life. Well, I guess we can't play with it anymore until it's time to turn Perry back for sure. At least we know it works." Phineas stated.

Doofenshmirtz cried, "G-G-G-G-G-G-G!!!! G-g-g-g…" Perry's eyes widened and he put his arms down at ease.

"Uh… Dr. D, that's not appropriate to say around children," Perry said.

Phineas asked, "What did he say?"

"Uh… wait until you're older," Perry said. He ran up and knocked another one of the gadgets out of Doofenshmirtz's arms.

Pretty soon, it was down to just two gadgets left. Perry had destroyed all the others.

"Ha, Perry the Platypus!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said in a southern accent, "All you has is the Human-English-Voiceinator while I has the Teenage-Girl-Voiceinator. If you zap me with that you'll actually be doin' meez a favor."

Phineas turned to Ferb and said, "Hmm. Speaking of teenage girls. I wonder what Candace is doing."

Back at the house, Candace was plotting to herself.

"Okay. I'll tell Mom that they ran away with their talking platypus so that- No, no, no! Wait. I'll tell Mom that Perry forced them to run away with him so that they wouldn't tell anyone he was talking to people that would want to do weird, crazy experiments on him. I tried to stop them, but the platypus was too strong! And- oh this is ridiculous! I'm just going to have to tell Mom the truth that I lost them and that Perry is talking. Oh! But if I tell her that, then I'm going to be the one that gets busted. Grrrr!!! And to top it all off, I'm talking to myself again, aren't I?"

Meanwhile….

Doofenshmirtz laughed evilly. Perry then unexpectedly, pulled out another gadget from behind his back.

"Hey! That's so unfair, Perry the Platypus! And how is that even possible. You know, I always wondered where are you keeping all of that stuff that you just seem to magically pull out from behind your-"

Zap!

Doofenshmirtz yelped, "RRRROOOOWWWWW!!! Meow?" For those brief few seconds that Dr. D was distracted by his sudden feline-vocal- change, Perry had run up and kicked the Teenage-Girl-Voiceinator out of his hands. He ran back and destroyed the Meow-gadget. He was about to crush the English-Human-Voiceinator as well when Doofenshmirtz hissed and screeched, "RROWWWW!!!"

"Well, you did try to help me before," Perry pondered aloud. He then zapped Dr. Doofenshmirtz back to normal and then crushed the gadget.

"Awww. Thank you Perry the Platypus." Perry was about to destroy the Teenage-Girl-Voiceinator when Doofenshmirtz asked, "Uh. Actually, can I keep that one? I mean I really think that that will help with the communication between my daughter and me."

Dr. D pointed to a picture of his daughter, Vanessa on the wall.

Phineas gasped, "Ferb, isn't that…" his voice trailed off. Ferb's eyes widened and then went back to normal as he said, "Oh this is definitely a dream."

Perry gave Doofenshmirtz the star-shaped invention.

"Got cha'!" Dr. D said and he aimed it towards the platypus. Perry jumped at the last minute and smacked Doofenshmirtz with his tail.

"You might want to look away," Perry told the boys in the bubble. Ferb covered his eyes with his hands and Phineas turned his head and closed his eyes each time Perry would hit the scientist.

"Ow! Ooh! Ouch! Oof! YOW! NOT THE FACE! OW!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz yelled. Once it was all over, the two boys opened their eyes.

"Whoa! Now that was AWESOME! Way to go Perry!" Phineas rooted.

Doofenshmirtz lay on the ground dazed.

Perry bent down to him and said, "Here, you can keep the gadget, but I must warn you that if you zap me ever again with that, you'd wish you were dead."

Perry went back to the bubble.

"But if he zaps himself with it, won't his voice be stuck like that because he doesn't have the normal-human-voice-thing-a-ma-bob?" Phineas questioned.

"Shhh…" hissed Perry. "Let's go home, guys," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once the three got home, Perry quickly slipped into the headquarters to explain the story to Monogram. He came back up to the yard. Candace heard the voices outside and looked out the window. She raced out.

"Guys! You're alive! This is great!" she cried, "Which is the perfect opportunity for me to bust you! And here comes mom around the corner! Could this get anymore perfect?"

Candace ran out of the yard to greet her mother.

Perry turned to his owners and said, "Well, thank you, boys. Thank you for helping me get my voice back, and for cheering me on I guess. Now, when you wake up from this dream, to be on the safe side, don't discuss this dream to anyone else."

"Why? What do you mean by, 'on the safe side'?" Phineas asked.

"Uh- just don't," Perry said.

"Whatever. It's cool. And you are quite welcome… Agent P." Phineas chuckled.

"So… Ready to get your 'g-g-g-g-g-g' back? I think this thing has just enough juice," Phineas said.

The car pulled into the driveway.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" Candace shouted. Her mother got out of the car and said, "Help me take the groceries in, Dear."

"But you have to this first!"

"Okay. So what is this whole thing about Perry talking all about?" her mother questioned.

Candace took a deep breath and then said in one sentence, "Perry is really a secret agent that has an agency underground where his job is to stop some evil scientist guy by the name of Dr. Doofenshmirtz in his evil schemes to take over the Tri-state area and that's why he disappears all the time so just today, he went to Doofenshrmitz Evil Incorporated to stop Doofenshmirtz from any evil plans that he may have had today, but it turns out he didn't have any evil plans today, but he did have an evil invention that made Perry speak human English and he tried to reverse, but it didn't work so Perry came home thinking that he would spend the rest of your life as a not-so-cute-sounding-platypus and he also wears this funny hat and nearly killed me with his fists of semi-aquatic death!"

Candace's mother looked at her as if she was crazy and slowly said, "Um… okay. If you say so."

"Wait! I need to show you! You can tell that something's wrong because Perry can't even make his weird, 'g-g-g-g-g' noise anymore!" Candace jumped up and down pulling on her mom's arm.

"Candace, are you sure you're not hallucinating again?" her mom asked.

"Hmm. I tested for dreaming. I didn't think to test for hallucinating," Candace thought out loud. She rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"No talking zebra. No talking zebra. Good! I am not hallucinating. So come on!"

"Okay, okay. I'm coming."

Phineas asked, "Well, Perry what do you have to say?"

Perry opened his mouth and out came a, "G-g-g-g-g!" Perry looked thrilled. He jumped up and gave Phineas and Ferb a high-five.

"Well, I guess we don't really need this anymore. Here, Perry. You can have it. Just in case this is ever to happen again. I'm sure you can find a good battery for it," Phineas said. Perry smiled and put the remote behind his back into his pocket. He also put his hat away.

Phineas said, "Yeah. Seriously. Where do you keep that stuff?"

Candace jumped through the gate.

"See! Mom! See! The boys even have a platypus remote thing!"

Her mother looked at the three.

"G-g-g-g-g!" Perry said.

"Hi boys."

"Hi mom," Phineas responded.

"Aw, Perry. I just love that noise that he makes. It's just so cute," Mrs. Flynn said, petting the platypus.

Perry gave a small smile.

Candace stared in disbelief.

"But- but-" Candace sputtered and then she began to get a bit loopy.

"C'mon, Candace. Maybe you should lie down for awhile," her mother suggested.

* * *

The next morning, Phineas sat up in bed.

"Wow, Ferb. I had the craziest dream!" he exclaimed. Ferb sat up too.

"So did I," he said.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked. Right on cue, Perry hopped up onto Phineas' bed, curled up, and closed his eyes. Phineas began petting him.

"Oh there you are, Perry. In my dream, Perry was a secret agent and he could talk! And you were there and Candace was there and we had to help Perry get his 'g-g-g-g' back. We even got to see him battle an evil scientist named Dr. Doofenshmirtz from an anti-evil bubble. What was your dream about?"

"The exact same thing yours was about," Ferb said.

"Hmm. That's funny that we had the same dream."

"Don't you find that odd though? And remember that one time when we found that underground agency? And don't you wonder where exactly Perry disappears to all the time?" Ferb asked.

"I wouldn't think anything of it. Besides, you were the one that built that underground agency."

"But I-"

Phineas interrupted, "Dreams _are _based off of one's past experiences after all. As for where Perry disappears to all the time. I have no clue. I mean I know he said that's why he disappears all the time in our dream, but I doubt it's for some secret mission. He is a platypus after all and you know they don't do much."

"But what if this wasn't a dream at all?" Ferb stated, "What if Perry really was talking? What if Perry really is a secret agent fighting off an evil scientist by the name of Dr. Doofenshmirtz in his plans to take over all of the Danville and the whole Tri-state area? What if Perry's name really is Agent P and that he really does wear a fedora hat? What if we really did do all that yesterday and Perry just told us it was a dream so that he could protect his secret identity? Do you think Perry, or should I say, Agent P really is hiding something from us?"

The two boys looked down at the platypus. Phineas stopped petting him. Perry, noticing the stroking motion had stopped opened his eyes. There was a long silence until Perry let out a, "G-g-g-g-g." and then closed his eyes again and fell asleep.

The brothers looked at each other and Phineas answered, "Nah."


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was on her cell phone talking to her friend.

"So we were just about to leave when suddenly- Hold on. I'm getting another call."

She looked at the caller ID.

"It's my dad."

Vanessa pressed a button.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz on the other end took out a star-shaped gadget and zapped himself with it.

He said, "Oh, hey Vanessa. Like what's the happs? Do you wanna like chill or ya know, hang out at the mall or something today?"

Vanessa's eyes widened. She looked mortified. She said slowly, "Um. You must have the wrong number. Who is this?"

"Oh don't worry, Vanessa. You can totally be, like chill. So do you want to go to the park today? Perry the Platypus just was so nice enough to- Hello?"

The line went dead.

"Hello? Maybe I should have explained to her the whole story then zapped myself with the remote….. Well, time to like get back to normal and stuff. Oh that's right. Perry the Platypus destroyed the Human-English-Voiceinator. Great. Now I'm like, stuck with this voice."

Doofenshmirtz stood there kind of clueless for awhile.

"Like, TOTALLY CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!!!"


End file.
